Rufus Falls Ill
by ReaderWriter21
Summary: House of 1000 Corpses. Rufus falls ill with Pneumonia. Very slight OtisRufus. Rated T for some swearing. R&R please.


**Short story because I'm kind of obsessed with the song Flying Dreams from the movie The Secret of NIMH. So yeah, just a short story nothing more. I wanna read more Rufus or Rufus/Otis fics; there aren't any except Just Another 2 A.M by ****Devilish Kurumi****, and another one from adultfanfiction. I love that story among a few others. So yeah, enjoy. Sorry if it kinda sux. This took me at least a week or two to come up with make that 4, I'm still in a bit of a mental block, but at least I'm writing something. On shot thing. Sorry its so long. No I'm not making chapters. R&R if you want. Sorry if there's any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, characters belong to Rob Zombie, House of 1000 Corpses ect. Although many ppl wished they belonged to them, but oh well. Also Flying Dreams nelongs to Secret Of NIHM.**

"Mama?" A soft voice called out softly to wake me from my deepened sleep. "You awake?" At first I had mistaken the voice for Rufus, but realized no sooner that it was Otis's voice that broke my dreaming state.

"What is it Otis?" I groggily said.

"It's…it's Rufus," He stammered. "His real sick, I think you should check on him." I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. A chill blew through my whole body and I shivered slightly.

"Yeah, it's kinda cold in here, but there's nothin' we can do until Rufus gets better and fixes the damn furnace." I looked at Otis; his eyes were downcast but I still saw worry within them. I grabbed my robe from the floor and wrapped it around my cold body. I then slowly got up and slipped on some slippers and made my way to Otis.

"Is he in his room?" I asked. Rufus had a bit of a habit of sleeping in different places at times; it was only a few days ago that I found him curled up beside Baby in her bed. There were only very few times where he would curl up by someone and fall asleep, like the time he fell asleep on the couch with Otis and Grandpa. He was so precious, but now was not the time to be thinking of memories. I heard Otis's voice in the distance of my mind and I snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry Otis," I said gently. "Did you say he was in his room?" He sighed as he hung his head.

"I said yes he is."

"Alright, I'll go check on him." I said and as I left I looked back to see Otis following me. I thought nothing of it since his room was two doors down the hall from my room, but as I stepped quietly down the stairs, another pair of footsteps followed. I had many ideas of where Otis could be going at this time, the kitchen, the lounge where the TV was, or just go outside for a while, but he kept following me even as I went down another case of stairs to the basement where Rufus had called home many years ago and that made me wonder if Otis was worried of Rufus's condition or if he just wanted him up to fix the furnace. Either way Otis was acting a little off today, the way he talked so softly and telling me to check on Rufus, I wonder if he really cared about him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I spotted a large lump upon a bed just beyond my reach and I knew for sure that had to be Rufus all curled up in his warm bed. I grabbed a seat on the bed beside him and started to stroke his thick, long dark hair, but I stopped abruptly and placed a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. And as I feared, he had and a high one at that. I hoped we still had that fever reducing medicine I got for Baby once. I lifted my hand off Rufus's forehead and he suddenly let out a few hoarse coughs. Once they stopped I heard raspy sounds as though as if he was having trouble breathing. My heart began to pound, that didn't sound good. I turned to Otis.

"I'm going to go see Mr. Cardenal to find out if he has any medicine to help Rufus," My voice starting to shake a little bit, I didn't want to leave Rufus alone like this.

"Mama?" Called a soft hoarse voice. I turned to Rufus who was looking at me sadly.

"Don't worry honey, I'm here." I said quietly. I began to stroke his cheek like I did with Baby when she was sick.

"Don't…don't leave." He begged ever so gently. I gave him a smile.

"I won't leave until you're asleep," He nodded, but his eyes still remained open. I knew what could make him fall into slumber. I opened my mouth and a sweet sound rose from my throat.

"Dream by night wish by day love begins this way. Loving starts when open hearts touch, and stay. Sleep for now dreaming's how lover's lives are planned. Future songs and flying dreams, hand, in hand. Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar. Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove, once more. That love is the key... Love is the key. You and I touch the sky the eagle and the dove. Nightingales we keep our sails filled with love. And love it seems made flying dreams, to bring you home to me. Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts, could soar. Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove, once more. That love is the key... Love is the key. You and I touch the sky the eagle and the dove. Nightingales we keep our sails filled with love. Ever strong our future song, to sing it must be free. Ev'ry part is from the heart, and love is still the key. And love it seems made flying dreams to bring you home to me..." All through my song I watched as my baby boy closed his heavy eyes and fall back into a deep slumber; hopefully getting better and not getting worse. After I had made sure that he had drifted off, I slowly made my way back upstairs where I was greeted by a high pitch scream. I quickly walked into the TV room where Otis was busy tickling Baby who was screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking her legs which just missed my lamp.

"Otis!" I said whispered but very harshly. "Baby, shut the fuck up! Rufus is sleeping!" Otis stopped and looked at me while Baby tried to stop laughing.

"I want you two to be quiet for the whole day! No loud sounds and I mean it. I'll be back." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the car keys then looked back to them. "And please tell Grandpa and Tiny that. I won't be long." I kissed them both and headed off to the car well aware that I still had on my pajamas but I really didn't care at the moment. I started the car and left the grounds in quick haste.

Through a cold morning's fog I pulled the car in by a small cabin on the back roads of California. I out of the car and walked briskly to the door and knocked gently. I looked around nervously and shivered. A fear suddenly hit me like a bag of bricks, maybe he wasn't home, maybe he had gone on vacation and I would not be able to ask him about Rufus's illness. As my mind began to race the squeaks from the hinges told me that the door had begun to open and would reveal a tired old looking man that would seem to be quite irritated by my the interruption.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you this early in the morning Mr. Cardenal," I said gently. "But…"

"This better be good Mrs. Firefly." He said angrily cutting my off.

"My…My son Rufus is very sick and I'm really worried about him."

"Rufus? The husky one? Oh just give him some Pedisal, the one I gave you for…"

"No, no he's having trouble breathing!" I said as I grabbed his dress and brought his face to mine. The old man sighed.

"Well, I guess I could fix something up for him,"

"Oh thank you so much!" I cried happily.

"Come on in, but don't touch anything got it?" He warned me. I nodded and stepped into the small cabin. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry I bothered you then,"

"You should be." I took a seat on a small couch as he stepped into the kitchen.

"How high is his fever?" He called out.

"He's burning hot to the touch, he's soaked with perspiration and there's a raspy sound when he breathes," I sighed as I rubbed my fingers across my forehead. "He's so weak; he can't even sit up."

"Sounds like he may have Pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?"

"It's not uncommon, but you can die from it."

"Oh shit no," I whispered. "Not my baby boy."

"He'll need to stay in bed, bundle him up," He instructed. "Not allowed to go outside…"

"For how long?"

"Um, about 2-4 weeks depending on if his fever breaks and if he is able to get up on his own."

"But the police could come at any day now." I said worriedly. I heard a few things drop to the floor.

"You asked for my advice and I gave it to you!"

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. It was a few moments before he reemerged from the kitchen carrying a small bag with what looked like small green leaves.

"Take these and mix them in a broth and make him drink it, it'll bring down his fever and help clear up any mucus in his lungs." He said giving the bag to me.

"Thank you so much,"

"Shoo," He said as he motioned me to leave. I stepped outside and heard the door close.

"Goodbye," I said. I stepped back into the car and drove back home. As I drove down the dirt road, I thought of nothing but just to get home and give Rufus his medicine. Once I had reached home I heard sudden loud noises coming within the house. I raced inside to see Otis and Baby rolling around on the floor screaming, kicking, and biting each other. I put the bag on a small table beside me and grabbed Otis and pulled him off then quickly stood between them.

"Be fucking quiet you two!" I said trying to keep my voice down. "You two know that Rufus is very ill and needs his sleep." Otis and Baby went quiet.

"We're sorry mama," Baby said quietly.

"Sorry," Otis whispered. I sighed and went back to grab the bag then wondered into the kitchen and looked around, no one had made tea or coffee this morning so there was no boiled water. I placed the bag on the counter then scrambled through the cuberts looking for the kettle. It wasn't long before I finally found it and filled it with water then placed it onto the hot coils of the stove. I pulled out a small bowl and spoon and waited for what seemed like an eternity for the water to heat up. I heard the whistle go off, poured that hot water into the bowl then grabbed the bag and emptied the green leaved into the water. I stirred it for a little bit before taking the bowl in hand and slowly taking it downstairs to feed Rufus. From all that yelling before I thought that Rufus would be trying to get up but thankfully he wasn't actually he was still sleeping which really surprised me. I crept quietly to his bed and gently sat down hovering just above him. He moaned as he turned his head to one side then to the other. I reached out and gently combed his long, dark, wavy hair out of his face. He struggled open his beautiful brown eyes to look at me. I smiled at him.

"I brought you some medicine," I said quietly. He made a small face. "I know it'll probably taste bad, but I want you to drink it. Mr. Cardenal said it'll bring down your fever and help clear out your lungs so you can breathe easier." He nodded slowly. I drew the spoon out of the hot broth and blew on the liquid to cool it down for him. I carefully brought the warm soup to his lips; he slowly opened his mouth and I poured the liquid into his mouth. He made a face and swallowed the soup. I got him to eat at least most of the soup before he refused to have anymore.

"Well, at least you drank most of it." I whispered to him. He smiled weakly. I placed the bowl on the night table just beside his bed along with his clock, a book that was turned face down and a small lamp that I switched on to see more of my baby's face. I sighed softly; he was pale with small beads of sweat that made his face glisten a bit. I gently caressed his cheek with the back of my hand as he began to fall asleep.

"That's right baby," I whispered in his ear. "Fall asleep, you'll feel better soon." I continued to stroke his hair as I leaned over to kiss his warm cheek. His raspy breathing echoing through my ear made my heart sink into my stomach, I had full trust that Rufus would regain his strength but the feeling of him falling even more ill or worse still hung in the back of my mind. A loud creak from the stairs and soft curses came to my ears. I turned and saw Otis and Baby approach the end of his bed; both looking worried.

"Is Rufus gonna die?" Baby whispered sadly.

"No sweetheart," I said shaking my head. "He's just very sick."

"What's the matter with him?" Asked Otis. I turned back to Rufus who had now just fallen back asleep.

"Mr. Cardenal said he had Pneumonia, he'll have to stay in bed for about two to four weeks."

"Damnit." He hissed. "Well maybe I could ask Rufus when he's up how to fix the furnace cause it's too fuckin' cold in here."

"And not only that," Baby stated. "But he'll only get worse if we don't, hell he could even," She paused as she swallowed hard. "Die." I looked at her with worried eyes as we fell quiet watching Rufus sleep. I got up from my place and grabbed the bowl.

"We should leave you two." They nodded and followed me back up the decomposing stairs that creaked nosily under our weight. Once upstairs I placed the bowl in the kitchen sink when I realized something, Otis and Baby were gone and the house had become deathly still. No sound was heard except for the odd creak from the floors and stairs. A sudden wave of desire came over me in an instant, a wave of wanted sleep. I glanced at our kitchen clock just above our door, it was half past eight; unusually too early for Otis and Baby to be up especially Otis. I wondered if he had stayed up all night, but I was too tired to care. I dragged myself back upstairs and back into my soft warm bed and was out like a light in no time.

**Part 2 I really didn't want to make a part 2, but in this case I had no choice. I am not adding a chapter cause that's just a hassle. K, Enjoy the rest.**

"Mama?" Called a very quiet weak and hoarse voice. "Mama!" I gasped quietly and jumped up from my bed and raced downstairs to found Rufus struggling to sit up.

"Rufus!" I cried softly as I stopped him from getting up. My head spun with dizziness so I sat down beside him and as I coaxed him to lie down again I realized that he was shaking like a leaf. I gently moved his hair out of his face and he looked at me.

"What's wrong Hun?" I asked.

"I…I," He tried to say. "I'm scared mama." He whispered as he turned his head away. I smiled, he sounded like he was ten years old again when he had caught that nasty cold from Baby. I remember that week very well, but now was not the time to think of it. Rufus heaved heavily before I forced him to lie down. I felt his forehead again; it wasn't as warm as this morning, but still.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly as I race upstairs to the bathroom, but before I could go in I was suddenly stopped by the door. I stepped back and waited for the door to open. It felt like an eternity when the door finally opened revealing Otis scratching his head.

"Sorry Otis," I said as I pushed him away and entered the bathroom. I rummaged through the cabinet for the fever reducing medicine but because my racing heart my hands became shaky and I had knocked a few bottles into the sink with a loud bang. I was worried that they had broke but thankfully they didn't. I grabbed the bottles and stuffed them back in after grabbing the Pendesal. I raced into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and darted back downstairs. I sat back down again and started to unscrew the top.

"I'll give you some cough medicine," I said pouring the liquid into the spoon. "Alright open up." He hesitated before he opened his mouth and I fed the teaspoon to him. He forced himself to swallow and I was so grateful.

"That's a good boy." I said softly caressing his hair once more.

"Mama," He said so quietly I could hardly hear him. "I'm…"

"Shh," I hushed him. "Just go back to sleep."

"But,"

"Rufus, all I want you to do is to get better. Now I want you to go back to sleep."

"Mama," He croaked. I sighed and looked at him. "I love you and I'm sorry for getting sick." My heart broke.

"Oh, I love you too baby, but it's not your fault that you're sick. These things happen. Alright?" He nodded slowly. I kissed his cheek. "Now go back to sleep."

"Could you sing to me one more time?" I smiled brightly.

"Dream by night wish by day love begins this way. Loving starts when open hearts touch, and stay. Sleep for now dreaming's how lover's lives are planned. Future songs and flying dreams, hand, in hand. Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar. Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove, once more. That love is the key... Love is the key. You and I touch the sky the eagle and the dove. Nightingales we keep our sails filled with love. And love it seems made flying dreams, to bring you home to me. Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts, could soar. Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove, once more. That love is the key... Love is the key. You and I touch the sky the eagle and the dove. Nightingales we keep our sails filled with love. Ever strong our future song, to sing it must be free. Ev'ry part is from the heart, and love is still the key. And love it seems made flying dreams to bring you home to me..." His eyes were now closed and I slowly left him to sleep peacefully.

It had been three long weeks before Rufus was finally able to get up from his bed and walk around the house. Even more surprising Otis and Baby had been very quiet throughout the week and now they were so happy that Rufus was finally well. Baby jumped into his arms giving him a bear hug and kiss while Otis stayed behind in the background.

Rufus's POV

I was so glad to finally get out of bed. I felt so much better and even more when Baby gave me one of her jump hug's and kiss. She was so happy that I was well again.

That day I went straight to work on the furnace and as I did I realized that it had a busted pilot light, but thankfully I had another one to replace it. Just as I had gotten up from my place I turned to see Otis standing right next to me. I thought I felt a presence.

"Hey," I said as I walked past him and headed for my drawers. Now where did I put it?

"Hey," He replied. I closed one drawer and pulled open another. I moved a few things around and finally spotted what I was looking for.

"Ha!" I laughed softly. I tossed it up and grabbed it coming back down as I headed back to the furnace. I kneeled back down and continued to fix up the furnace. I felt Otis's arms come around my neck and felt a soft kiss upon my cheek. I stopped dead in my tracks and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I ducked my head and smiled shyly as I continued with my work. I heard the springs in my bed creak and heard a soft sigh from Otis. It wasn't long before I was done and I turned to see Otis snoozing on my bed. I crept up to my bed and pounced onto Otis with a small animal cry. Otis jolted awake and laughed as we hugged each other. I looked into Otis's insane eyes for a moment then kissed his pale lips. This night was sure to get hot.


End file.
